Beautifull Illusion
by Jessika Sant'Iago
Summary: “Eu sei que você quer, Shichan... Da pra saber... Por aqui...” [Hentai][Shizune x Kabuto][Oneshot]


**Beautiful Illusion**

**Sinopse: **_"Eu sei que você quer, Shi-chan... Da pra saber... Por aqui..." .Lemon. .Shizune x Kabuto. .Oneshot._

**Gênero: **Romance/Lemon

**Série: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é meu SIM! mAHWHUahwhAWHhw Mas é mentira minha i.i

* * *

_Corria entre as arvores dos arredores de Konoha. Os Jounins foram avisados que intrusos estavam rondando por ali. Um frio lhe percorreu a espinha ao sentir a presença conhecida. Uma lembrança quase esquecida lhe voltou à mente. O que estaria fazendo ali?_

_Confirmando seus pensamentos, pulava cada vez mais rápido. Queria logo a conclusão de sua preocupação. Mais à frente, sentado calmamente entre as raízes de uma árvore, estava, então, a pessoa que suspeitava. Tivera quase certeza..._

_- Kabuto..._

Abriu os olhos lentamente. A escuridão reinava no local em que se encontrava. Assim acostumados com a escuridão, vasculhou o ambiente em volta. Um quarto. Ta... Um quarto. Puxou suas mãos ao senti-las presas. O desespero começou a tomar conta totalmente do rosto da jovem sobre aquela cama de casal no meio da escuridão.

A porta se abriu dando passagem ao homem de longas madeixas esbranquiçadas. Não que fosse velho. Era muito jovem, aliás. Os cabelos lhe davam um charme especial. Pelo menos, assim pensara desde o dia em que o conheceu. Viu o médico acender algumas velas, enquanto mantinha o sorriso sádico nos lábios.

A expressão da jovem enrugou-se, mostrando irritação. O que diabos estava fazendo ali, afinal? E por que ainda não havia protestado?

- O que... O que você pretende fazer comigo, maldito? – pergunta a Jounin para o rapaz, que agora se sentava na beirada da cama. Cínico, como sempre.

- Calma, Shizune-chan... – respondeu, sorrindo, ao ver o evidente rubor na face a sua frente. Vergonha? Não... **Por enquanto** era somente raiva.

Kabuto subiu na cama, montando sobre a garota. Retirou os óculos, pousando-os sobre a cabeceira da cama. Shizune protestou, virando o rosto quando o médico se aproximou.

- Eu sei que você quer, Shi-chan... Da pra saber... Por aqui... – disse, encostando o ouvido no peito da kunoichi.

Pôde escutar as batidas do coração aumentarem com o contato. Agora, lagrimas surgiam nos olhos amendoados. Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir a língua quente de Kabuto passar pelas maçãs de seu rosto, limpando o liquido salgado que insistia em cair. Os olhos, antes fechados, agora se abriam não mais contendo raiva.

Era disso que tinha medo.

O ninja sorriu satisfeito e começou a desatar o nó que prendia as mãos da garota. Shizune, em outro momento, teria espancado o rapaz até a morte. Mas não agora... Queria aquilo. Kabuto era esperto e a conhecia tanto quanto ela própria. Mesmo que só tenham se encontrado poucas vezes (todas resultantes de brigas entre seus mestres). Montou o jogo para que só houvesse um ganhador. O qual não seria a médica-nin.

Sentiu seus braços pesados quando ele, finalmente, retirou as cordas que os prendiam. Era de se esperar pelo tempo que passaram presos.

- Desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu te desejei, Shi-chan – murmurou no ouvido da garota, causando arrepios na mesma.

- Não me chame assim, Kabuto. – protestou, mexendo as mãos para que voltassem ao normal.

Assim que isso aconteceu, Shizune puxou o ninja para si colando seus lábios com desespero. As línguas faziam reconhecimento de território, passando por cada canto da boca alheia. A kunoichi soltou um fino grunhido quando o rapaz mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior.

Sorrindo, Kabuto afastou a manga da vestimenta que cobria o corpo da jovem, deixando seus ombros descobertos. O mesmo reconhecimento partia, agora, por toda aquela região, causando arrepios em Shizune, que arqueava cada vez mais a cabeça convidando os lábios do ninja a explorarem a região do pescoço.

Aquilo estava errado. Sabia disso. Algo completamente errado. Se fossem pegos, teriam problemas. Eram inimigos, afinal... Mas quem disse que se importavam naquele momento?

Seu colo estava nu e as mãos hábeis de Kabuto passeavam por todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos cerrados não a permitiam enxergar, mas sua pele anunciou que o ninja havia se distanciado de seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, nervosa pelo frio que passava pelo seu corpo semi-nu. Olhou envolta, procurando pelo rapaz, encontrando-o servindo duas taças de uma bebida que ela julgou ser vinho. Após isso, acendeu algumas velas que haviam se apagado. Cada uma com um fósforo diferente – algo que Shizune achou bem estranho.

Lá fora, uma grande tempestade começava a se formar. Trovões ecoavam no local e relâmpagos iluminavam o mesmo. A voz de Kabuto ecoou juntamente com os trovões.

- Hoje eu sou seu mestre, e você a minha escrava. – disse, fazendo-a beber um pouco do liquido contido na taça que, minutos antes, ele encheu. – Tudo bem para você?

Shizune arqueou uma sobrancelha de inicio, indagando a condição. Depois acabou concordando, com um sorriso cínico na face.

- Quero que, hoje, você entenda um pouco do que é o sofrimento. – disse, sentando-se novamente na beirada da cama.

- Não preciso disso para entender o sofrimento. A vida já nos mostra muito isso.

Kabuto ouviu o que Shizune tinha a falar sobre essa "experiência". Levantou-se, pegando uma vela e trazendo até a mesinha de cabeceira que, obviamente, se encontrava ao lado da cama de casal. De alguma forma, Shizune sabia que aquela noite seria memorável.

- Sente-se.

A voz alternava entre doce e autoritária. Shizune obedeceu, sentando-se na cama. Era bom receber ordens. Não precisava pensar, apenas obedecer. Suplicou por mais daquele liquido. Precisava de álcool. Serviria para se libertar mais.

Ele lhe deu a garrafa – que foi prontamente esvaziada pela kunoichi. Os trovões ficavam cada vez mais profundos, dando pequenos sustos na menina de vez em quando. Tudo colaborava para aquele momento. Sempre ocultou um desejo oculto pelo aprendiz do inimigo. Sonhara, diversas vezes, com aquilo. Gostaria que fosse perfeito... Nem que pra isso tivesse que se submeter às ordens de Kabuto.

O ninja ordenou que sentasse em uma cadeira que se encontrava ao lado da cama. Obedeceu.

- Não se mexa. – mandou, vendo-a ficar imóvel. Vendou-a. – Fique de pé!

Shizune saltou da cadeira. Seu corpo, embriagado, custou a equilibrar-se. Estava começando a ficar bêbada.

Kabuto pegou seu rosto, delicadamente, fazendo-a entreabrir os lábios. Com isso, a fez beber mais daquele liquido que descobriu não ser vinho, e sim sakê – o que ocasionara o embriagamento instantâneo.

Aquilo era a realidade. Não tinha o controle. Sentia-se um objeto... E, por incrível que pareça, aquela submissão lhe dava a mais completa sensação de liberdade.

Não era mais a médica-nin, a kunoichi, a ninja da Vila oculta da folha. Era apenas uma mulher diante do poder de um homem.

- Dispa-se. – ordenou, mais uma vez, sentando-se na cama.

Com um sorriso maroto na face, Shizune obedeceu. Sensualmente, retirou cada parte de sua roupa como se fosse ensaiado. Movimentos afeminados que levaram o espectador à loucura. Se estava excitado somente de olhar, imagina tocando-a, sentindo-a...

Sentiu a face corar quando caiu em si e percebeu que Kabuto poderia estar olhando-a. Poderia desistir daquilo? Dar uma lição nele. Matá-lo? Na verdade, não podia. Não queria. Estava sendo testada. Ele queria mostrar-lhe que um ser humano só se conhece quando vai até o limite.

- Agora, suba na cama. Aqui... – disse, suave, dessa vez. Dando espaço para a jovem subir na cama.

Kabuto ainda estava vestido, parecendo impassível. Na verdade, não estava com pressa... E tinha tudo planejado. O homem que lhe ordenava não era um pervertido como Jiraya, retardado como Naruto ou insensível como Sasuke. Era um Ulisses que vinha de Londres, um Teseu que descia do céu, um seqüestrador que roubava a cidade mais segura do mundo, e o coração mais fechado da terra (1).

Diante de tantas ordens absurdas, Shizune imaginava aonde Kabuto queria chegar. Por que não a tomava logo de uma vez? Acabava com aquela angustia. Ela estava excitada. O queria o mais rápido possível. Mas o médico não parecia querer avançar nenhum sinal.

Sentiu-se deitada na cama. O frio não mais percorria seu corpo, pois havia outro corpo sob o seu. Havia começado o jogo para ela. Sua boca foi invadida pela língua do homem a cima de si num beijo amistoso, suave e ao mesmo tempo agressivo. Beijaram-se até o oxigênio existente em seus corpos esvaíssem, precisando buscar mais. Beijaram-se loucamente como se precisassem daquilo para ficarem lúcidos.

Kabuto deixou sua boca e percorreu com beijos toda região de sua face. Beijou-lhe as maçãs do rosto, o nariz, a testa, os olhos. Seguiu para o pescoço aplicando, além de beijos, pequenas mordiscadas e chupões. Shizune gemia baixinho, sentindo cada poro do seu corpo pedir por mais daquela sensação nunca antes experimentada.

Seu seio esquerdo foi tomado pela mão hábil do ninja, enquanto o outro era sugado pela boca ávida do mesmo. Kabuto parou, voltando a tomar a boca da kunoichi num beijo gentil. Poderia jurar que depositara amor nesse beijo.

Despiu-se.

Ficaram fitando-se como se quisessem entender o que se passava na mente do outro.

Beijaram-se novamente.

As mãos dele passeavam, agora, pelas coxas de Shizune, causando-a arrepios. Tocou-lhe o sexo e pôde ouvir o gemido mais perfeito. Estava molhada. Sorriu, concluindo seus planos. Ela o queria. Ela o desejava. Ela precisava dele dentro dela de qualquer maneira. E era isso que ele queria.

Burilava seu sexo com delicadeza, aguardando pelo momento certo que o orgasmo viria. Não se importava de não ter um pouco de diversão. Queria, somente, lhe proporcionar um prazer divino. Um prazer que só poderiam experimentar uma única vez.

O fastígio chegou para a kunoichi. O gemido ecoou pelo quarto escuro, iluminado pelo fraco brilho de algumas velas sobreviventes. Desfaleceu enquanto sentia-se beijada novamente. Levou sua mão a nuca de Kabuto, aprofundando o beijo, desesperadamente. Não podia ter acabado.

Sentiu uma pontada em seu sexo. Agarrou as madeixas claras do ninja, forçando uma expressão de dor. Ficou aliviada quando ele lhe beijou nos olhos com uma face serena. Nunca mais veria isso... Essa expressão. Essa face.

As estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes, forçando outro orgasmo que não tardou a chegar. Juntos, foram ao clímax. Kabuto enfraqueceu sob a médica-nin. Seus corpos quentes, suados, compartilhavam do mesmo momento. O mesmo momento único que chegava ao fim.

Kabuto ergueu o rosto para fitar Shizune nos olhos. A kunoichi sorriu fracamente.

- Os vilões também amam, Shi-chan...

_- Shizune!_

_Uma voz longe a chamava. Abriu os olhos lentamente. A visão turva não a permitiu de desvendar a figura a sua frente logo de primeira, mas depois de semi-serrar os olhos algumas vezes, pôde reconhecer a face de Tsunade. Tentou se levantar, mas estava fraca. Ocasionalmente, acabou por cair sentada, sendo aparada por sua Shinshou. _

_Olhou em volta, procurando o corpo de seu amante, um vestígio, qualquer coisa. Olhou novamente para Tsunade. A expressão de preocupação estava mais do que estampada na face de sua mestra. Sorriu-lhe._

_- Estou bem, Tsunade-sama... O que... Aconteceu? – perguntou, receosa._

_- Você foi pega por um genjutsu de Kabuto. Um genjutsu de alto nível. Fico surpresa que você ainda esteja viva. _

_Shizune arregalou os olhos. Foi tudo uma mentira, então. Mas, tudo o que ele disse... Parecia tão real que a ninja não podia acreditar que ele havia feito um genjutsu daquele nível só para a despistar._

_- Me diga, Shizune... O que foi que você viu? – perguntou, Tsunade, ajudando a aprendiz a levantar-se._

_- Uma linda ilusão, Tsunade-sama... – disse, a kunoichi, sorrindo. Tsunade não entendeu, mas preferiu deixar pra lá. Ela poderia estar sofrendo os efeitos colaterais ainda._

"_Pode ter sido uma ilusão, Kabuto... Mas eu entendi o que você quis me passar..."_

**Owari**

**

* * *

(1) - Trecho tirado do livro de Paulo Coelho (Onze Minutos) **

**

* * *

**

**N/A - Ficou horrível, né? Fala sério oo Minha primeira fanfic Shizune x Kabuto xD Eles dois juntos seria uma coisa quase impossível. Então... Um genjutsu poderia ajudá-los, né?**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews. Reviews? Reviews!**

**Beijos,**

**Misaki**


End file.
